1. Technical Field
This invention relates to folding pocket knives and specifically to devices associated therewith for the rapid opening thereof without specific engagement of the blade by the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different folding knife blade configurations, all of which have an extension from their blades to assist with opening, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,337, 5,009,008, 5,802,727, 5,878,500 and 6,397,476.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,337 a finger actuator for folding blades is described wherein a compound clip configuration is selectively attached to the blade edge portion of a blade having an upstanding thumb engagement lever extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,008 shows a thumb actuator device for a folding knife. The device is secured to the blade by a set screw providing an upstanding actuation lug thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,722 claims a one-handed knife in which a thumb pin extends from one side surface of the blade in both closed and opened positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,500 is directed to a self-opening folding knife which has a portion of the blade being contoured to form a hook shaped projection on its non-sharpened edge adjacent the hinge pin of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,476 discloses a knife having an opening and closing assisting mechanism in which a thumb barb extends from the side of the blade below the back edge for manual engagement by the user to open the blade.